Cien recordatorios para Grell Sutcliff
by Akire Rosales
Summary: Fanfic traducido de "One hundred reminders for Grell Sutcliffe" por Fetus for Brunch, con toda su autorización para hacerlo. Grell Sutcliff tiene una larga lista de faltas a la moral en su trabajo, tanto que fue necesario darle un reglamento personalizado


Hola lectores!

Este es un fanfic traducido del original que se encuentra en la sección de Inglés de Kuroshitsuji =) Y SI! Tengo la autorización xD la lista era demasiado buena para que mis compatriotas latinos no supieran de ella, asi que aquí va el disclaimer

DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA NO, y repito, NO es mía, es una traducción de "One Hundred Reminders for Grell Sutcliffe"escrito por Fetus for Brunch. Kuroshitsuji tampoco es mio, pertenece a Yana Toboso obviamente (Si fuera mío el personaje principal sería Grell y Sebastian sería su mascota sexual xD!)

Sin más que decir, al fic! :D

Cien cosas que Grell Sutcliffe no está autorizado a hacer.

1. Usar la maquina Xerox de la oficina para cualquier propósito que involucre órganos sexuales, no importa si son reales o de silicón.

2. Grell tiene prohibido ir al interior de la oficina de Mr. Spears. Lo que sea que ella diga como argumento para lograrlo es una completa mentira y creerle resultara en un corte de salario.

3. Absolutamente NO puede haber fornicación en la oficina. Ni siquiera con la ropa puesta.

4. El primero de Abril es un festejo humano, y nunca será un festejo para shinigamis.

5. No se permite el consumo de alcohol durante horas de oficina.

6. No se permite colocar alcohol ni drogas dentro de la cafetera del personal.

7. Ni dentro de ningún contenedor abierto en el refrigerador.

8. Las sodas de "Dave" están marcadas "Dave" por una razón. Si tu tomas la soda de "Dave" y tu nombre no es Dave pero pretendes argumentar que tu nombre solía ser Dave entonces serás apaleado por Dave.

9. Ronald Knox no necesita "horas extra" ni niguna sesión de "entrenamiento especial" en despachar almas. Está bien asi como está.

10. Ayudar a demonios con el propósito de obtener su adulación sobre tus habilidades está prohibido.

11. Solo porque le pidas ayuda a William no significa que vas a recibirla.

12. Puede costarte tus vacaciones.

13. Toda la medicación prescrita para el control de urgencias homicidas y mal comportamiento deben ser tomadas a tiempo, todos los días, y junto con las comidas.

14. Enseñar el "dedo medio" no es una manera apropiada de mostrar tu desacuerdo en las juntas.

15. Gemir tampoco lo es.

16. La sangre de los cadáveres de almas recogidas no es para recolectarse y usarse como pintura, maquillaje, o siquiera tocarse. Mucho menos usarse.

17. Nadie está autorizado para robar las prendas de Undertaker y pretender reescribir la historia con su pluma rosa.

18. Deja de decirle a los humanos que los lentes de los shinigami otorgan visión laser. Los humanos ni siquiera saben que son los lasers.

19. No hay ningún mercado para las cintas que tomaste de William en la bañera. Ni siquiera en Japón.

20. Hacer apuestas para ver quién puede cortar más humanos en menos de treinta segundos es desagradable y un completo desperdicio de tiempo.

21. Cualquier cosa activada por un motor no debe estar cerca de los genitales. Especialmente sierras eléctricas.

22. Dibujar retratos obscenos sobre tus compañeros de trabajo no está permitido. Es desagradable.

23. Dar dichos dibujos a tus compañeros de trabajo en víspera de navidad como regalos es insano y aterrador.

24. Cuando seas acusado por cargos de acoso sexual, no le ofrezcas al juez una noche de sexo como manera de liberarte de la amonestación. Solo conseguirás un castigo mayor.

25. Robar los lentes de William y meterlos en una gelatina solo fue divertido la primera vez.

26. Viernes Casual no significa usar camisones rojos que todos pueden ver a través de ellos.

27. Comprar una novia rusa para Ronald Knox en su cumpleaños no fue gracioso. Undertaker estaba enojado cuando su cadáver fue tomado para una broma tan estúpida.

28. Organizar fiestas de oficina en el local de "All-Male Strip Club*" no es apropiado.

29. Personificar a tu jefe en Halloween otra vez puede dejarte más que casi asesinado.

30. Firmar memorandums de oficina con la leyenda "The Fresh Prince of Bel-air" no está permitido.

31. Fornicar con compañeros del trabajo es causa de suspensión.

32. William es tu jefe y no debe ser referido como "aquel sujeto que metió a un demonio en un traje de pollo y lo prendió en llamas para su placer sexual"

33. "Confidencial" no se refiere a tus nuevos implantes de pecho.

34. Asechar a cualquiera durante tu cambio de turno está prohibido.

35. Undertaker no es de una dimensión alterna.

36. Las sierras eléctricas no son la solución para cada problema. Tampoco lo es "más sierra eléctrica".

37. No estás autorizado para hacer que Ronald Knox use tu ropa como castigo por algo.

38. NO estás en posición de castigar a nadie que no sea a ti mismo.

39. Letreros de "Patéame" están prohibidos en la oficina.

40. También lo están "Cógeme" y "Vendo mi trasero, busco miembro".

41. El Geass no es real, y decirle a la gente que puedes controlar sus mentes con el está fuera de discusión.

42. Las medusas no son para colocarse en el garrafón de agua de la oficina. Ni en ningún otro tipo de agua potable.

43. Postear fotos cándidas de ti haciendo… cosas… a los cadáveres durante las horas de trabajo en internet es de muy mal gusto.

44. "Estoy en mis días" no es una razón válida para no llegar a tiempo al trabajo. Nadie te lo cree.

45. Si incluye hacer algo exageradamente inmoral, entonces no está bien.

46. Si tienes que preguntar, entonces claramente no estás autorizado para saber y deberías dejar de preguntar.

47. Decir "Cruzo mi corazón y si no que me muera" no significa tener que clavar tus dedos en los ojos de alguien. Ni siquiera los tuyos.

48. Si tu ropa puede ser categorizada como "peluche" o "antropomórfica", no la uses en el trabajo.

49. Estas baneado para siempre de ir a las convenciones en disfraz pretendiendo ser "El verdadero William Spears". Nadie te ayudará si eres atrapado.

50. Poner drogas en la comida que llevas a las fiestas de oficina sin etiquetarlo es tanto como ilegal.

51. Cualquier desnudista masculino será detenido apenas intente pasar del escritorio principal.

52. Pretender ahorcarte frente a William es tanto insensible como cruel.

53. Ya estas rompiendo las reglas del uniforme, deja de poner a prueba la paciencia de las autoridades superiores.

54. Hacer "the Time Warp" nunca ha sido la solución para nada.

55. No debes decirle a la gente que eres especialista en ayuda marital.

56. No estás autorizado para decirle a otros que si comen un mechón del cabello de Undertaker vivirán para siempre.

57. Los ingleses se dieron por vencidos con el caso de "Jack el Destripador" hace décadas, no hay razón para actuar como si aun estuvieras huyendo del gobierno.

58. No estás autorizado para editar nada en Wikipedia.

59. Programar la maquina contestadora de William para que suene con grabaciones sobre ti teniendo sexo con él es motivo de suspensión y una fuerte multa de salario.

60. Intercambiar las señales de género en los sanitarios no es una "declaración política"

61. Sobornar a Undertaker para que use su Death Note para alterar los eventos de los Reality Shows de televisión es un desperdicio de buena tecnología.

63. Decorar el árbol de navidad con la sangre de doncellas vírgenes no es festivo.

64. Decorar cualquier cosa con cualquier tipo de fluido corporal no es siquiera sanitario.

65. No puedes usar geles sexuales para lubricar tu sierra eléctrica.

66. Cubrir tu cuerpo con brillos y diamantina no te convierte en un vampiro.

67. Deja de decirle a Ronald Knox los procedimientos de seguridad para: Genocidio de enanos, baile de conga, el desfloramiento de las secretarias de internado, Intensas sesiones de sexo con tu jefe, rutinas de baile en vestido, el asesinato de tu ex-novia, usar una banda marital en tu cabeza y pretender ser un unicornio. Ninguno de estos procedimientos son reales, y si lo fueran no deberían ser usados nunca.

68. Simplemente deja de decirle falsa información a cualquiera que no haya trabajado aquí por al menos una década. Se confunden y son fácilmente engañados.

69. Ofrecer a Undertaker tickets para el show de Daniel Tosh ya no es aceptable como un pago de humor.

70. William nunca debe ser elegido como el conductor designado.

71. Largos periodos de silencio de todos usualmente significa que ya has hecho suficiente daño.

72. Nadie está autorizado para usar la guadaña de William como lanza de salto.

73. No eres, y nunca serás Elizabeth Bathory. No hay pruebas científicas de que la sangre humana haga algo beneficioso para tu piel que sea diferente a una crema regular.

75. Undertaker no tiene sexo con los cadáveres y tú tampoco deberías.

76. Hacer bromas telefónicas con los teléfonos de las oficinas está prohibido.

77. La Asociación de Shinigamis no está en el negocio de vender bebés en el Mercado Negro.

78. Colocar fotos de desnudos en el salón de descanso con la leyenda "sírvanse chicos!" es un desperdicio de espacio en la pizarra de anuncios.

79. No tenemos un "Día Espiritual" y nunca lo tendremos. Esto no es una preparatoria.

80. Recitar a Shakespeare en canciones y danza interpretativa durante los cambios de turno nocturnos no está permitido.

81. Los sistemas de intercomunicación de las oficinas no deben ser cambiados ni intervenidos.

82. La oficina no necesita una mascota. No un gato, ni una ardilla voladora, ni un perro.

83. No tienes permitido poner anuncios en las paredes de la oficina o ningún otro lugar que sea físico, metafísico o imaginario. No hay excepciones, y mucho menos para anunciar lo sexy que crees que es Sebastian Michaelis

84. Usar los cinematic record para descubrir chismes de celebridades es un desperdicio de tiempo.

85. Cirugía Plástica no es una excusa válida para tomar días libres. Usa tu tiempo vacacional.

86. Continuamente ir hacia otros cubículos y preguntar a tus compañeros "Falo va donde?" es molesto y puede ser considerado como acoso sexual.

87. La intercom es solo para casos de emergencia.

88. Emergencias sobre tu cabello no son emergencias reales.

89. Escribir comics usando la pluma rosa de Undertaker esta más allá de los limites que haberla tocado en primer lugar.

90. Hacer la infame "Pizza Prank" en una oficina _donde tú trabajas_ usando _tu propia línea telefónica_ es de mal gusto y una severa falta de sentido común.

91. Nadie quiere saber tus secretos.

92. Usar plumas y ligas para crear una resortera y disparar a la gente mientras caminan por la oficina se castiga con un corte de salario.

93. Si está diseñado para ser usado como ropa interior, no es parte del uniforme y no debe ser visible.

94. Rayar lápidas no es nada profesional.

95. Nadie quiere tocar el dinero cuando ha sido guardado en la ropa interior.

96. No puedes pagar tus deudas a la sociedad con una "danza interpretativa". No es una danza interpretativa, es denudarse y puede prestarse para malinterpretaciones.

97. Matar a prostitutas mientras te vistes y actúas como una es hipócrita y todos estamos cansados de ello.

98. Si no puedes mostrarlo en televisión nacional no deberías mostrárselo a tus compañeros de trabajo.

99. El internet NO es para porno.

100. Darle a tu jefe un "R-rated Booty Call" durante su cambio de turno es contra las regulaciones de la oficina, pero es bienvenido en el remoto caso de que él tenga un día libre.


End file.
